fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Buena Vista Episodes
This is a list of episodes in Buena Vista. Season 1 *Pooh and An American Tail - Winnie the Pooh and his friends (Tigger Piglet Eeyore and Rabbit) left The Enchanted Forest and traveled to America on a trip. Pooh and his friends befriended Fievel Mousekewitz who got separated from his family. They helped him get back to his family on a quest. *Fievel in The 100 Acre Wood - The Mousekewitz Family moved to England. Fievel joins forces with Pooh and his buddies to prevent Captain Pete and Scroop from taking over The 100 Acre Wood. *The Grand Adventure - Mewsette went on a grand adventure with Timothy Mouse. She escaped from the greedy Prince John and later went to live with Jaune Tom. *The Tom and Jerry Story - Tom and Jerry went on a misadventure in the forest and rescued Sharpears the Vixen and her family from Gaston the Hunter. *The Rescuers and The Secret of NIMH - Miss Bianca encountered Mrs. Brisby and her family. Bianca and Brisby became best friends as Bernard battled the sinister Professor Ratigan. Season 2 *The Mice On The Farm - Bernard and Bianca encountered their old friend Amos Slade and his hound dog Chief. Amos adopted a puppy named Copper. Bianca and Bernard are later married and joined Robin Hood's band of Merry Men. *The Little Fox On The Run - Hugo the Jungle Animal is kidnapped by The Sith Lords. But he was rescued by The Jedi Warriors. Along the way - Hugo met Scrooge McDuck and was adopted by Robin Hood the Fox and his sister Rita. Hugo and Rita are falling in love with each other as they set off on a series of misadventures. They also met Scarecrow Tin Man and Cowardly Lion. *The Fraggle Rock Story - Hugo and Rita befriended Launchpad McQuack. The three friends encountered Kiara and her family of lions. Along the way - The heroes had an adventure with Gobo Fraggle and his friends as Kiara went on a quest to prevent her villainous great uncle Scar from taking over The Enchanted Forest. *Sherwood Forest - Maid Marian saved Robin from danger and they are later married. Months later - Marian gave birth to Tod. Robin and Marian got divorced. Because of when Robin is being abusive towards Rita. *Marian and Tod - Sometime after Hugo and Rita moved to a safe place where there is no danger - Marian and Tod befriended Twilight Sparkle the Pony her pet dragon Spike and their friends (Pinkie Pie Rarity Rainbow Dash AppleJack and Fluttershy). As Tod grew - he and Copper tried to prevent Foulfellow Lord Maliss and Shere Khan from taking over the forest. Vixey and Aleu came to help the heroes do the right thing. Season 3 *The Rescue of Spike - After Bagheera and Baloo defeated Lord Maliss - Spike went to try and find a new home. Because Twilight was being too grouchy. Spike met Launchpad McQuack. After an encounter with Cruella De Vill - Launchpad rescued Spike and took him back to Twilight. Twilight was happy to have Spike back. *A New Home - Twilight and Spike moved to an apartment where LeFou (Gaston's former sidekick) lives. In town - Tod and Twilight foiled a sleazy game show host who tries to make them cheat. *The Hunt and The Showdown - Vixey and Aleu foiled Foulfellow and The Coachman with help from Megan Williams and her siblings Danny and Molly. Tod and Copper rescued Twilight from an evil Ringmaster who works in an abandoned circus. *Meet The Fraggles - Twilight and Spike met Ernie and Bert who lived in town. Ernie and Bert encountered Mokey Fraggle and Red Fraggle who moved in the attic. They are having a crush on the Fraggles. Meanwhile in the forest - Bagheera tells Spike his story about when he Baloo and Maid Marian used to be friends with Robin Hood Mufasa and Scar. They used to go on a series of misadventures together when they are children until Marian's father called The Thief scolds Bagheera and shoos him away. After the story - Bagheera and Spike spend some time with the ponies. *The Road Trip - Ernie and Bert rescued Mokey and Red from Flintheart Glomgold and The Sleaze Brothers. Twilight rescued Ernie and Bert from King Leonidas. Sometime later - Twilight bosses Tod around and the fox became very angry. Tod told Twilight to leave him alone and get her own life. After a confrontation between Spike and Tod - Bagheera helped Twilight and the little dragon moved out of Lefou's apartment. *The Little Pony of Buena Vista - Twilight and Spike had moved into a new tree house somewhere in The Enchanted Forest. A man named Tommy Oliver moved into town. Ernie Bert Mokey and Red introduced Tommy to Twilight and Spike. Months later - Spike was kidnapped by Huxley and The Humongous Chicken. With help from Tommy (who transforms into The Green Ranger) Twilight rescued Spike and escaped from The Giant Cookie Monster who was destroyed by Tommy. *Green Ranger Power - Tommy battled Ivan Ooze and Goldar. Meanwhile - Twilight Sparkle and Spike befriended Flash Sentry who fell in love with Twilight. Ernie rescued Telly Monster from crashing into a river. *The Pony and The Dragon - Twilight Sparkle Tommy Baloo Bagheera and Launchpad rescued Spike from Stromboli the Gypsy Puppet Master. *The Enchanted Forest - Twilight and Spike get a job at Harswhinny Industries. But they quit after Baloo kills the abusive owner. *The Animals of The Enchanted Forest - Twilight and Spike befriended Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Woody Buzz Lightyear Eeyore and Rex. They helped Scarecrow and Tin Man rescued Cowardly Lion from crashing into a river. *The Rise of Scar - Scar came back as a giant volcanic lion and tries to take over The Enchanted Forest. But Flash Sentry picked a fight with Scar after he rescued Twilight from Kaa the Snake. Twilight and Spike came to save Flash. After Scar's defeat - Twilight and Flash argued and almost broked up. Flash apologized to Twilight and they embraced. *Showdown in The Forest - Spike befriended Kermit the Frog. They rescued Scarecrow Tin Man and Cowardly Lion from Buck the Wolf. Twilight and Kermit defeated the wolf. The animals celebrated their victory. Twilight and Spike had brought happiness back to The Enchanted Forest. After the adventure - Spike happily watches Twilight and Flash Sentry singing a duet together. Category:Lists Category:Buena Vista episodes